Noasis
by Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg
Summary: Dora goes on a trip which takes an unexpected turn for the worst when the plane crashes in the Nevada Desert. Will they still be able to sing 'We Did it' at the end? Does contain multiple songs :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! So, this is NOT the story for you if you're genuinely concerned for Dora's well-being. That's all I'm saying on that.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This actually belongs to the Kapelle/OMA group of my choir pop show. They won the competition :)**

* * *

**Copyright: I own nothing. Really.**

* * *

Dora the explorer, along with a snobby rich girl, a karate master, a grandma, a teenage girl, and a few other people were on a plane flying over the Nevada desert, talking to map, earning strange looks from the others. The captain's voice came over the speakers. "Attention passengers, please buckle your seat belts and lock your seats in the appropriate upright position, we will be experiencing some slight turbulence." There was a huge jolt. "Uh-oh...um...PLEASE PREPARE FOR A CRASH LANDING!" They began rapidly falling out if the sky. Then it all went dark.

* * *

**_Day 1. Situation: Well...this sucks._**

* * *

They all slowly came to, covered in dirt, sweat and various cuts and bruises. They began freaking out in various fashions. "OH MY GOD I CRASHED A PLANE!"

"My hip!"

"I BROKE A NAAAAAIL!"

Dora herself was grinning excitedly. This was just another adventure! She hoped Swiper wouldn't show up.

"Guys!" The teenager said as they slowly stood up, readjusting her hipster type glasses. "Lets just calm down. We're alive."

"BUT IT'S HOT AND I NEED MY FIJI WATEEEER!"

The teenager ignored that. "Now, someone has to go and scout the area...NOSE GOES!" Dora had no idea what nose goes was, so she stood awkwardly in the back. Everyone else put their finger on their nose. "RELOAD!" They all snakes their ankle then brought their finger back up. They started arguing about who was last when Dora pushed through.

"It's okay guys, I'll do it! I love exploring!" She grinned.

"One of the guys should do it." The rich girl whined.

"Ladies first!" The pilot replied quickly.

"Uuugh! I wish the Cardashians were here!"

"THE CARDASHIANS!?"

"Hey! Kate, Kim, and Chloe are, like, my heroes!"

The grandma slowly made her way through. "No, we need a real hero!"

And that's when the singing started.

_**Girls**:_

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!_

_**All**:_  
_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong,_

_And he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight..._

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure,_

_And it's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life..._

_"I need a hero!"_ They struck their ending poses. Suddenly, a Native American ran in, making strange calls.

"What? Who are you?"

"I am the one who comes from the highest of towers! The colors of the wind have led me here!"

"Hail traveler!" The karate master said.

"I have come to lead you out of the desert!"

"YAY!"

"I dunno." The teenage girl said. "I don't trust him." The others ignored her, and they began walking, following the Indian.

"Remember: Don't drink the cactus juice." He warned.

* * *

**So, yeah. This will be relatively short, maybe five chapters. There will be a few more songs, though, because it's from a choir show. We sing. **

**Question of the day: Choir or Band?**

**Remember: You're all beautiful!**

**~WolfyBD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah...I should've updated this sooner, but...I lacked time...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This actually belongs to the Kapelle/OMA group of my choir pop show. They won the competition :)**

* * *

**Copyright: I own nothing. Really.**

* * *

**_Day 3. Location: Somewhere else in the desert. Situation: ...Surprised they're not dead._**

* * *

They were practically crawling. The Indian had not let them stop at all. Except Dora. She had surprising stamina.

"Halt. You may rest." They all collapsed to the ground.

"HEY! IS THAT VEGAS!" The rich girl said excitedly, jumping up and pointing somewhere in the distance. The Indian's eyes widened.

"Nope, nope, nope, just a mirage, this way!" He started ushering them in the other direction. A few minutes later, one of the other passengers stopped. "I'm so hungry!"

"Hungry like a horse?" Another asked.

"No...I'm more hungry like a Wolf." And another song began.

**All:**_ In touch with the ground _  
_I'm on the hunt I'm after you _  
_Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd. _  
_And I'm hungry like the wolf. _  
_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme _  
_I'm on the hunt I'm after you. _  
_Mouth is alive with juices like wine _  
_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

**Male Passenger un:**_ Stalked in the forest too close to hide _  
_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side _  
_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_  
**Male Passenger deux:**_ High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight _  
_You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind _  
_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

**All:**_ In touch with the ground _  
_I'm on the hunt I'm after you _  
_Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found _  
_And I'm hungry like the wolf. _  
_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme _  
_I howl and I whine I'm after you _  
_Mouth is alive all running inside _  
_And I'm hungry like the wolf... _

"CHOCOLATE!" Someone screeched, as another random passenger, Caitlyn, was nomming on a Hershey bar. She hastily shoved the rest in her mouth as the rest of the passengers tackled her. Except for Dora. Tackling her would've been mean.

"THAT WAS OUR LAST PIECE OF FOOD!"

"God, thanks Caitlyn!"

"I'm thirstier than I am hungry..."

* * *

**So, yeah. This will be relatively short, maybe five chapters. There will be a few more songs, though, because it's from a choir show. We sing.**

**Answer to last week's question: Choir, obviously, though theatre is my love. I'm just not doing school theatre for a very long and rambly reason.**

**Question of the day: Oldies or Modern Pop music?**

**Remember: I love you all! I mean that in the least creepy way possible...**

**~WolfyBD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Making up for the slow update the other day...and I have nothing better to do.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This actually belongs to the Kapelle/OMA group of my choir pop show. They won the competition :)**

* * *

**Copyright: I own nothing. Really.**

* * *

**_Day 7. Location: Strawberry Fields Situation: We drank the cactus juice._**

* * *

They were all laying in the desert, delusional grins on their faces. To them, it looked like they were in a kaleidoscope, colors merging all around them. One man, who had managed to stand up, started them all singing Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.

"_Lucy in the Skyyyyy with diamonds!_" They sang with slulrred voices. "_Lucy in the skyyyyy with Diamonds!_"

The man who had stood up fell again-right on top of Dora, who moaned. Caitlyn decided she's never doing that again

* * *

**This is why you don't drink the cactus juice.**

**Answer to yesterdays question: Oldies. Ask me about Queen, AC/DC, Billy Joel, etc. I can go on for hours. Ask me about Nikki Minaj... "...She has the wigs...right?"**

**Question of the day: Is GIF pronounced "gif" or "jiff"?**

**Remember: You are all special!**

**~WolfyBD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been busy :P**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This actually belongs to the Kapelle/OMA group of my choir pop show. They won the competition :)**

* * *

**Copyright: I own nothing. Really.**

* * *

_**Day 9. Location: Who cares? Situation: ...Bleak**_

* * *

Dora was studying map, frowning. "Hey guys, according to map, we're going the wrong way!"

"WHAT!" They all turned to the Indian. "Wrong way?!"

"Um..."

"Are you even a real Indian?"

"I've seen Pocahontas! Well part of it...once..."

"Part if it?! Once?! Come on man! Come on!" One teenage boy shouted, sounding disappointed.

"I knew it! I knew you were trouble!" The teenage girl shouted, slightly smug, but mostly angry. Another song started...

**All:** Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now,  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
'Til you put me down, oh,  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!  
Oh! Oh! trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh! Oh! trouble, trouble, trouble..."

"Get off my land." The grandma growled, and the Indian crawled away.

"Hey! Is that a bus stop?!" The rich girl asked, pointing another direction. "YES! BUS STOP! WE DID IT!" Dora grinned as her favorite song started.

"We did it, we did it, we did it, yeah!"

"Lo hicimos!"

"We fell out of the sky and into the sand yeah we did it!"

"We did it! We did it, yeah!"

"We were led through the desert by an Indian man yeah we did it!"

"We did it! We did it! Yeah!"

"We survived through the night with the cactus juice, we wish we had some real food!"

"WE DID IT!" They ran towards the bus stop triumphantly.

**They all lived happily ever after.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It was a mirage. They were never heard from again.**

* * *

**This is why you don't drink the cactus juice.**

**Answer to yesterdays question: Gif.**

**Question of the day: Can a boy and a girl be best friends without dating?**

**Remember: We are al beautiful! No matter what they say!**

**~WolfyBD**


End file.
